You've Returned
by ViolentScaryKuroNeko
Summary: 3 years after Ikuto leaves, Amu gets a boyfriend, Tadase, but Ikuto isn't happy about this so he possesses his twin brother's body and tries to get Amu back! Sequel to Through Thick and Thin!


**Kel: HIHI. I'm back with a new story! Miss me? I'm gonna write the other stories! Just wait! THANKS! This is the sequel to Through Thick and Thin please read it first before reading this! REVIEW please! I hope you like this story everybody!**

**Summary:**

**3 years after Ikuto leaves, Amu gets a boyfriend, Tadase, but Ikuto isn't happy about this so he possesses his twin brother's body and tries to get Amu back! Sequel to Through Thick and Thin!**

**I do not own!**

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

3 years had passed since Ikuto left and I had already moved on with my life. Since my parents got back together, I got to stay in one school, in one city, meet new friends and not have to leave them after knowing them for just one month. I loved it.

I even got my first boyfriend! His name is Hotori Tadase, and he's my age. He has pink colour eyes, blonde hair and a cute smile. There he is now!

"Tadase-kun!" I ran up to him, all smiles.

"Amu-chan. We have a new transfer student today, he's 17. He got retained for two years for bad attitude, be careful of him okay? I don't want you to get hurt." He poked me in the nose lightly, his voice was teasing and friendly.

"He won't dare to hurt me since I'm you're girlfriend!" I linked my arm with his, my cheeks slightly pinkish.

We entered the room and everybody looked at us. It was as if we were the 'it' couple. The couple every couple wanted to be just like. Popular, beautiful, smart and accomplished. I didn't think _anything_, _anything_ would change that fact. Not until, **he** showed up.

* * *

><p>He strolled in as if it was his house, as if he didn't care at all. But, I cared. I cared whether it was really him or not.<p>

"Introduce yourself please." My teacher Nikaidou-sensei told the new student.

"My name is," he looked me straight in the eyes and all the emotions from before came rushing back to me. It was the same look. "Tsukiyomi Yoru. Nice to meet you."

Tsukiyomi Yoru? Then it wasn't him! Thank gaud! But he had the same surname as him!

" I live alone but I had an older twin brother Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He died in a car accident a few years ago." Tsukiyomi Yoru continued to introduce himself.

What? Ikuto was his twin brother? What were the chances of us suddenly going to the same class? It was too much of a coincidence! Was this Ikuto's doing? But he moved on already! He wasn't stuck on Earth anymore! What's happening?

The girls in the class were 'kyahh-ing' with each word he said and the guys were practically burning with jealousy. The class was split in half with their reaction to the new guy.

" Tsukiyomi-san, please go sit at the empty seat next to Himamori-san."

"It's Hinamori for goodness sake!" I was really fed up with him calling me Himamori all the time! Couldn't he even get my freaking name right? Tsukiyomi-san sat down next to me and looked me straight in the eyes and an overwhelming familiarity washed over me, it was the same kind of look Ikuto used to give me, the look that would make me drown in his eyes.

" Ikuto…" his name slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"Ah, I'm Tsukiyomi Yoru. Call me Yoru. Did you know my brother?" he smiled, breaking my little trance.

" I, uh, sort of. Not really. I'm Hinamori Amu, call me Amu." I introduced myself, still in awe. How could someone look so much like him. It was amazing. The only difference was that his hair was spikier and he was a little shorter than Ikuto, other than those differences, they were exact copies of each other, well, they _are_ twins after all.

"I see, nice to meet you, Amu-chan. Hope we can be good friends." Hw grinned and we shook hands and looked away from each other and back to the white board.

Throughout the lesson, I kept stealing glances at Yoru-kun. I couldn't take it! He reminded me so much of Ikuto! Every time I laid my eyes on him, the thoughts of the precious times I spent with Ikuto would flash in my mind.

I stood up from my seat and asked the teacher whether I could go to the nurse's office since I felt unwell which wasn't a TOTAL lie. I headed out of the class room and instead of going to the nurse's office, I went up to the roof to relax. I really needed to think things over.

* * *

><p>"Amu?" My best friend Utau appeared by my side.<p>

"Are you okay?" She asked me worriedly. Utau was from the class next to mine and was extremely popular, it was always as though she had a 'Something is wrong with Amu' sensor.

"Did you hear about the new transfer student in my class? Well, he looks just like Ikuto and he turns out to be his twin bother!" I sighed exasperatedly. Utau was the only person that I have ever told about Ikuto.

"Really? That's so cool! Maybe you could tell him your relationship with Ikuto!" Utau usually acted really High and Mighty with a sharp tongue around her fans but I was one of the only people that really knew the real her. She was actually really very nice and sweet!

"No way! Do you remember how long it took you to believe me when I told you about Ikuto? You thought I was crazy!" I shouted tiredly.

"Than was then, now is now! He'll definitely believe you!" Utau had sparkles in her eyes, "You guys might even fall in love! Oh my gosh! It's just like a Shoujo Manga!"

"Damn you Utau! We _are_ in a Shoujo Manga! Or at least a FanFic of one!" I felt like cursing at the sky.

"My point exactly!" She sounded so excited, it was as though she was draining all my energy from me and using it for herself!

"I have Tadase-kun! I don't want Yoru-kun!" I was having a little fit inside my brain. In the beginning, when I had first met Tadase-kun, I had felt as if I was betraying Ikuto but I moved on as had Ikuto but now, all the contradicting feelings of that time were coming back and this time it wasn't even Ikuto!

"ARGHH. I give up!"

* * *

><p>"Tadase-kun!" I rushed up to his side, reenergized from seeing his smiling face.<p>

"Amu-chan." His pinkish eyes glittered. **(Kel: I would have used the word 'shone' but seeing that since it's Tadagay, 'glittered' is more appropriate!) **

"Ah, sorry I can't walk you back home today because of my Student Council duties. Maybe tomorrow?" Tadase-kun smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. At least I got to see you before leaving today! Bye! See you tomorrow!" I turned around walking down the corridor and out the school. The second I my foot touched the gravel of the path leading towards the train station, I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I ran till my legs couldn't carry me anymore and I collapsed onto the floor, out of breath.

I was so tired and exhausted of it all. Ikuto. Tadase-kun. Yoru-kun. All of them! I should just ship myself off to an island where only girls could live. A place where men didn't exist. What a heavenly place that would be.

I got back onto my feet and started to walk aimlessly some more until I found a little ramen store and headed inside, my stomach grumbling from starvation.

Little did I know at that time, just by entering this small ramen shop, my future would change so much.

* * *

><p>"Amu-chan?" was the first thing I heard as I walked inside. There sat one of the guys I really dreaded to see-Tsukiyomi Yoru.<p>

" Yoru-kun! What a surprise!" I said, taking a seat on the stool next to him, "You live around here?"

"Yup! Want some ramen? It's really good~!" He offered his bowl to me, smiling like a child.

Okay, I change my mind. He is SO not like Ikuto, he had an extremely kiddy aura around him unlike Ikuto's mysterious one!

" Nah. It's okay." I matched his smile.

" Nee~ Amu-chan~" He pointed to his flawless face, "Do look like my brother?"

I jumped inside, he sounded exactly like Ikuto when he said 'nee'.

" What's with that question?" I laughed, " Of course you do! You're twin brothers after all!" I couldn't help but be a little sad. I missed Ikuto.

" Do I sound like him? Or maybe act like him? Or maybe even speak in the same manner as him? Tease you like he would? Huh? _Amu-koi." _he smirked, cocking his head to one side like Ikuto would when he knew he was pushing it too far but he couldn't help it.

" Why are you doing this?" tears spilled from my eyes unwillingly, the question rolling off my tongue before I could stop myself.

" You really can't tell Amu? It's me." His expression turned into one of pure hurt.

"You who?" I yelled, getting stares from the other customers.

" Me. Ikuto." He said, a sad smile on his features.

"Ikuto is gone! He left! Stop playing games with me Yoru-kun! It's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. It's really me! I possessed my brother. Amu, amu, look! The scars from when my father hit me. They got transferred to this body when I took it." He lifted the corner of his brown print-tee.

I gasped in shock. It was really him, it was Ikuto.

**-The END-**

**Kel: OMG. I'm done. GAHHH. I miss writing but I've been soo busy and LAZY (sry) to update! REVIEWWWWW! **


End file.
